


Plain & Charming

by PhoenixNinja101



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Just Momoi being mature, Love Confessions, i don't know honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNinja101/pseuds/PhoenixNinja101
Summary: Even plain guys have their charms – Momoi could attest to that.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki & Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya & Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya & Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya & Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Plain & Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I’m sorry I forgot about this!

**Normal POV!**

Momoi, despite being an exceptional data analyst, was not known to be an eavesdropper.

"Kuroko-san, please go out with me!"

However, in her defense, the most appropriate place to be alone at this time of the day would be at the rooftop, and the area behind the school building is usually deserted.

So really, it wasn't her fault that she accidentally overheard a confession directed at a certain phantom she adores.

As Momoi clutched her bento close to her chest (she was looking for a certain blunette to taste-test her homemade meal before this whole ordeal happened), she debated whether sneaking away and pretending she saw nothing would be the best course of action.

But my, was this a rare thing to happen on a normal day.

Kuroko Tetsuya was known for his almost non-existent presence, so for a student to notice him —and a girl at that— was a miracle in and of itself.

And for her to catch feelings as well...

As Momoi remained glued to her spot behind the tree, she took her time and observed the scene unfolding before her.

The girl, while lacking in certain aspects (definitely an A-cup), was beautiful with her jet-black hair, sharp ruby eyes framed by thick, black glasses. Her Teikou blouse was concealed by a maroon-colored baggy sweater that complements her eyes and gives her a cute, nerdy look. In short, she was cute.

She would look great with Kuroko, if Momoi was being honest, but knowing the phantom player, as cute as she was or as nice as she looked, rejection was the only end. After all, confessing to someone who barely knows you is bound to be unsuccessful, as ironic as it sounded.

Strangely enough, Momoi didn’t feel a single speck of jealousy – not because of the inevitable outcome, but rather, Momoi _understood_.

Momoi knows the feeling, the inexplicable magnetism towards the teal-haired boy. She’s felt it, more than anyone else. Even the other first-string members have been a victim of the shadow’s allure.

Most wouldn’t get it, how a plain-looking guy like Kuroko could attract so many with his charms. But Momoi, she _knew_.

She knew how Aomine admired his dedication to a sport he wasn’t even good at, watched Kise become fascinated with the tealhead’s blunt honesty, seen Midorima relish the companionable silence brought by Kuroko, witnessed Murasakibara’s eyes soften in fondness for the shadow, and saw the proud gleam in Akashi’s eyes every time he looks at his protégé.

There was just something about Kuroko Tetsuya that lures people in, whether it be his captivating teal eyes that never lie, or the honest way that he moves; he was just so _real_ , that’s what he was.

That’s why Momoi wouldn’t blame anyone who falls for the shadow player, because no one can deny Kuroko has a soul as charming as a pearl hidden in a plain oyster, as said by Murasakibara once.

Giggling to herself, Momoi left the two to have their privacy. Whatever the outcome of this confession, Kuroko will always return to her, to them. Because he’s just like that, plain and charming – but honest and loyal. He’ll be back by their sides in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I wrote this when?! Oh… right, August 2019 apparently. Oh well.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


End file.
